


A Bad Hobby

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Fingering, Biting, Bondage, M/M, Masochism, Rape, Sadism, Violence, Yaoi, anal rape
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2018-11-13 08:57:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11181375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Set after Thriller Bark in the filler arc. Zoro loses his temper when Sanji interrupts his meditation by non-stop squealing over girls in bikinis. He decides to make him squeal in a different way, without Sanji's consent. ZoroxSanji.





	A Bad Hobby

**Author's Note:**

> A Bad Hobby
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, yaoi, non-con/rape, bondage, spoilers for Thriller Bark and the filler after it (382-383).
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own One Piece whatsoever. Hell, I’m writing fanfic based on filler; you can’t get me owning it any less!
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> This needs no explanation, but I wish to give one. Weeks (read: months) ago when I first watched this filler I noticed one thing very strange. That thing was Sanji’s outfit; in the first scene he’s in he is just wearing a pair of swimshorts (which he wouldn’t do but okay) and then in the next he has a shirt over his shoulders. And, being the crazy fangirl I am, I equated this to porn having happened in the meantime. Since the scene of him ogling the women at the pool was after Zoro looking annoyedly in that direction…well. You can pretty much guess what pairing it became. I’m also sure I was given the prompt ‘beach sex’ for a drabble before I wrote this… How it became full-out rape not near a beach is beyond me, though. It just did, so sorry for that. Anyway, uh, enjoy?

It had been a surprise for the Strawhat crew when they had run into a resort straight after leaving the Florian Triangle. After such painful and difficult battles, they were all feeling rather worn out, so the thing was like a damned godsend! The place was massive and conveniently had something for everyone there; from games and gourmet food to meditation baths, there was something that would occupy each of the nine crewmembers which was rare in itself. They were all very individual after all, and the mere idea that something other than the Sunny could be so accommodating was amazing. They could have sailed every corner of the ocean and never found anything quite like it.

Perhaps too quickly, they had taken to the idea and gotten changed into resortwear without thinking about anything else and charged on. The resort owner had been pleased to take them however, as long as they had money and were willing to pay their way. And Nami was definitely in the mood for that for once, so everything seemed to go smoothly.

It was here, at this resort that Roronoa Zoro had realised something about himself he didn’t know. Namely, that glancing over at Sanji had become one of Zoro’s hobbies. And it wasn’t a hobby he liked, either.

As far as he was concerned, the blond cook was just a constant pain in the ass. It seemed that wherever he went, the skinny bastard was there, looking too pleasant for the swordsman’s liking. It was almost as if Sanji was _trying_ to get on his nerves, though realistically it only made sense that he would be around, due to being nakama and everything. But Zoro didn’t give a flying fuck about that.

Sanji was just plain annoying! At least, that was what he wanted to tell himself. He knew all too well that his eyes followed the blond retard with every step he took, admiring the long legs and firm ass every time the cook passed him. Which happened surprisingly often, though Sanji never looked at him as he did so.

And that was frustrating enough as it was. The fact he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the sleazy bastard had to mean _something_ , and he didn’t care to think about it. What was probably the most annoying thing of all was that he always knew what Sanji was doing. Whether he was cooking dinner, sleeping or taking his turn in the crow’s nest that night, Zoro knew exactly where he was. He watched him as if his life depended on it, suddenly understanding all too well the feelings of stalkers.

Not that it was entirely his fault; on a ship it was far harder to avoid someone you didn’t want to see as there was little choice of a place to go. Especially when they were on the Merry. That ship was so small it surprised him that they’d all fitted on the damn thing without elbowing each other constantly. But even on the Sunny it was hard to keep a distance, and the Sunny was a hell of a lot bigger.

It probably didn’t help that Zoro’s favourite napping places tended to be near the galley or out on the deck, where everyone usually hung about. The only time he could ever get away from the moron was when they hit land and the blond would stalk off to get supplies or some such shit. But in the days at sea between islands, it was almost maddening for the swordsman.

Every time that the blond walked over to Nami and wiggled about like the retard he was, Zoro couldn’t help feeling jealous. Every time he talked to anyone, he felt like barging over and joining in without an invitation. Every time he glimpsed him with his guard down, he wanted to go over and grab a handful of his ass, just to see his reaction. Sanji would probably kick his head in, but Zoro figured that it would probably be worth it.

There was also the fact that he seemed to know too damn much about the cook. Like the fact that since they’d met, Sanji had changed his clothing choice at least seven times, or the fact that he had three small scars on the back of his right-hand’s thumb. That his favourite food was spicy seafood pasta, and that he loved to drink black tea. That more often than not, the cook closed his eyes when he smiled.

The fact that he even knew these stupid things pissed him off. If anyone asked about Nami, he would probably shrug and say he didn’t know, but the second a conversation would go to Sanji, Zoro would probably be the expert in the subject.

But no matter what he did to try and push the thoughts from his mind, they just grew stronger. And though he tried to tell himself to just drop it, he found himself telling the cook to be careful, like the time they were trying to save Robin. Just when it had seemed that everything was going smoothly again, something else would crop it and make him think of the cook. The ‘deal’ from Kuma had made him offer his own life, but when Sanji had stood up to try and protect him, all the damn thoughts had come rushing back and made him knock the stupid blond out before he really did end up dead.

Since that time, he hadn’t had a chance to talk to the lanky cook with their new nakama joining, and somehow he felt Sanji had really begun to hate him. When that beer had been flung at his head, he could tell it was definitely a serious warning, ruining the rest of the party for him.

Now they had arrived at this stupid resort, and everyone was playing about in bikinis and swimshorts and pretty much getting on his nerves. He just wanted to be left alone. Luckily, the three younger members of the crew were filling their time messing about with games and food to be in his way, and the more adult members were relaxing in baths or on sun lounges. The only person that seemed to be causing him any hassle was the damn cook, who seemed to decide to ogle loudly at women in his vicinity.

And this was pretty much Zoro’s breaking point. He’d been trying to meditate for ten minutes now, and with Sanji squealing at almost every woman he saw, Zoro was rapidly losing his temper. He was just too fucking noisy! Uncrossing his arms, the swordsman picked up his weapons from beside him – he just didn’t feel right without them nearby – and got to his feet, stomping over to the large pink ring Sanji was floating on.

Before the blond could even react to his presence, Zoro had grabbed his arm, dragging him out of the pool and through the bushes on the other side, ignoring every kick to his side. They had barely been here an hour and he was already sick of the cook’s shit! It must have been a new record, but Zoro couldn’t care less now that he had his hands full. 

“What the fuck are you doing, you shitty marimo?!” Flinging the other man onto the nearest empty sun lounge, Zoro was surprised to note the area was completely empty, not having much time to think as Sanji flipped onto his back, attempting to kick at him. Grabbing the bare foot with his hand, Zoro glared down angrily.

“Shut it, pervert-cook.” The look of surprise on the dumb blond’s face was almost worth all the hassle he had been through, causing Zoro to smirk in amusement. “Just be quiet for ten minutes.” Squeezing the ankle in his hand, the swordsman was unsurprised to see Sanji try to kick him with the other foot, catching it in his other hand and pushing both up to the cook’s chest, shifting closer so that he could feel the heat from Sanji’s body. His smirk widened as he stared at Sanji’s face, half-wondering what he would do with both legs immobilised.

“W-What the fuck are you doing?!” Moving forward to pin the cook’s thighs down with his weight, Zoro reached up a hand to cover Sanji’s mouth, his smirk only widening.

“I thought I said to shut it.”

Feeling something hard in the pale blue swim trunks, Zoro moved a hand into the pocket, chuckling when he pulled out a miniature bottle of suntan lotion. The blond’s vanity was finally going to be of some use. He could hear Sanji yelling at him through his fingers, but ignored it, surprised when the blond tried to shove him off with his hands. Annoyed, he let go of the lotion, leaving it on the recliner near his hip as he grabbed Sanji’s wrists, tugging them above the cook’s head. Enjoying what little heat he could feel from Sanji’s body, he pushed his hips forward and began to grind against the pretty-boy’s ass. It felt as good as he’d thought it would, and he was overcome with the desire to reach down and give it a squeeze.

The wide-eyed stare from Sanji almost made him burst into laughter as the cook began to struggle again, a little more desperately than earlier. And he could understand that; if someone was doing this to him without his permission, he would want to get away too. But he wasn’t going to allow it, holding Sanji’s wrists tightly with both hands. It was obvious that Sanji wanted to yell at him – in fact, the blond was about to – so he let go and pulled back quickly, forcing him onto his front before he could. As Sanji cried out, he pushed him down hard onto the sun lounge, pressing all of his weight onto the cook’s back. Hurriedly, he grabbed the other teen’s wrists, tugging his bandana from its place around his katana to tie his hands together behind his back.

“You bastard!” The blond yelled, struggling against his superior grip – his upper body strength was far above Sanji’s, after all – to no avail. Taking it as a compliment, he tied the bandana tightly, then moved to tug down the swimshorts, uncaring of Sanji’s yelling for now. He would be able to hear someone coming at the first footstep in their direction anyway, and he was going to make full use of that. He watched in strange satisfaction as every inch of Sanji’s lower back and ass were revealed to him, smirking widely as the struggling became more frantic. “Goddammit marimo, I am going to fucking _kill_ you!” Sanji hissed when the shorts were around his knees, only making Zoro reach up and fist a hand in his hair.

Jerking his head back forcefully, the swordsman leaned in, licking around the curve of his ear without a word. He didn’t have anything to say right now after all, and he was too busy listening out for anyone else to speak anyway. He wished he had another bandana though, so he could gag the idiot with it. He ignored everything that Sanji was even saying as he reached down to palm and grope at the bare ass underneath him with his spare hand, licking his lips as the muscles twitched involuntarily. This was going to be _so_ good…

Rubbing a finger against the man’s entrance, he remembered the suntan lotion, moving his hand back to grab it as he pushed Sanji’s head harder into the plastic. Hearing a groan of pain, he brought it back around his hips and flicked the cap open with his thumb, not hesitating in tipping it upside down and squeezing the contents down the line separating the cook’s buttocks. The blond swore at this, but he just laughed, putting the bottle down on Sanji’s back as he moved his fingers back to where they previously were, rubbing against now-slick skin.

Pushing a slippery finger inside, he felt his cock throb at the feeling of the heat, wanting nothing more than to thrust into him right there and then. But he knew that wouldn’t work, and as he didn’t particularly _want_ to hurt the idiot – any pain the cook felt was because of his own struggling – he just pushed his finger in deeper instead. Hearing a hiss, he started to move it in and out, glancing down to watch when Sanji tensed, the cook gasping softly. Knowing it was a good gasp, he shoved his finger back against the same place, grinning widely as Sanji whined and clenched tightly. In amusement, he drew his finger almost the whole way out and added another before pushing against that spot again, wriggling his fingertips.

As the blond’s hips jerked into the sun lounge, he couldn’t help but laugh and do it again, trailing his gaze to the cook’s head, eyeing his flushed face greedily. Shit, just doing _this_ was enough to make him feel like he was going to cum, but there was no way he was going to get this far and let it end up that way. For all his damn efforts, he was going to fuck the slutty bastard til he came inside him, and that was that. He didn’t know if he would ever get a chance as perfect as this again, and besides, anything the cook did in revenge then would be justified, so he would take it willingly.

Of course, if he was going to get punished for it, he was going to make sure he got the full use he could of the idiot’s body first, and he was going to do whatever the hell he wanted. He was pretty sure that the blond was going to kick his ass for this, possibly until he was in a coma, so anything short of ravaging him would not be good enough.

Suddenly feeling the desire to sink his teeth into Sanji’s shoulder, he added another finger to the two inside him already and bent forward, biting him without any warning. The cry of pain he drew caused him to sigh as he bit harder, enjoying the struggle as the blond tried to pull away. Laughing against his pale skin, Zoro pulled back to survey his handiwork, knowing it was going to become a massive bruise later. Ha, not his problem! However, when he thought about it, the idea of the cook struggling with it til it faded was kind of hot in a way. The fact he’d left a lasting mark on him, anyway. Maybe not the pain, though he couldn’t deny that he liked hurting him _right now_ , if only for the noises Sanji made.

When Sanji clenched tightly around his fingers, he easily lost his control, slipping them out quickly. Squirting some of the suntan lotion onto his palm, he reached down to slick up his own cock, shuddering at how cold it was. Stupid fucking thing! A moment later, he tossed the bottle to the floor and grabbed the blond’s ass, spreading him open with his thumbs and just _staring_ for a moment. Hell, the view from here was goddamned hot. Sanji hissed something at him – some kind of curse, insult or death threat, most likely – and he shuddered, rubbing the head of his cock against him. Oh god…

Without a further delay, he started to push inside, hissing loudly as he felt Sanji clench tight around him. Gripping his ass tighter, he slid in until the head was buried inside, trembling slowly. Holy shit, the cook felt so fucking good. The heat surrounding him was almost goddamned perfect, and he almost allowed his hips to jerk in roughly before he caught himself. The blond was still spasming tightly around him, which he knew meant it was too soon to go thrusting his hips everywhere, yet he couldn’t help but want to. Inching a bit further in despite knowing not to, he glanced up at the back of the blond’s head, surprised to see Sanji trying to look back at him, flushed and uncomfortable.

Licking his lips at the expression, he was spurred on by it, wanting to watch him cry out and beg for him to stop. But he had to wait a little longer, so gave his ass a squeeze instead, feeling a thrill run through him when Sanji whimpered. He liked that. Almost too much, even, as he did it again just to watch the blond’s eye close for a second as the noise escaped his lips. Hell, he could probably watch that all day, if it wasn’t for the throbbing heat between his legs that demanded satisfaction before anything else. He’d just have to memorise every part of the expression instead.

Of course, he couldn’t keep still for much longer when he felt Sanji’s body accept him a bit more, and he shifted one hand from that _great_ ass to rest on the plastic near the man’s shoulder, giving him more leverage. Pushing his hips in harder, he watched greedily as the cook did cry out, savouring every second. This was so worth it that he could barely stand it. If he got caught now, even this would be enough for him, though he really wanted to see the blond’s ass covered in his cum.

Groaning at the mental image, he pushed all the way in, groaning lowly as he leaned over the immobilised body under him. His eyes fell on the bite on the blond’s shoulder and he descended upon it once more, sucking and licking at the skin as his hips pressed firmly against him. Shit, he wanted so much more than this it was impossible. The strangled cry that met his ears was too much of a turn on coupled with the fingers tearing at his ribs desperately that he couldn’t help a moan, thrusting hard against him.

Hearing the voice cry out again, he started to rock into him properly, drawing his hips back before shoving sharply back in. He was rewarded when Sanji clamped down hard onto him and struggled back, though he had seemed to become more docile and accepting earlier. Frowning at the attitude change, Zoro felt determined to fuck his brains out; the blond certainly wouldn’t be fighting back if he was in the middle of an orgasm, after all. To have Sanji trembling and whimpering under him was fantastic by itself, though he couldn’t shake the feeling that forcing the bitchy cook to cum would be _even better_.

Keeping that in mind, he rolled his hips harder into him, smirking at the gasp he heard. It was like music to his ears, and he knew he would have enjoyed it no matter what the circumstances. Just because he was forcing himself on the man at the moment didn’t mean that this was the only scenario in his mind; he really wanted to feel Sanji clinging at him desperately, too. The mere idea of those strong legs wrapped around him was a turn-on in itself, and he was unashamed to admit that it was the idea that the cook could crush his hips with his thighs that made it so.

Catching another whimper, he couldn’t help a groan of his own; wanting to grab the blond hair and yank Sanji’s head back to hear more. However, he had to restrain himself; just thrusting forward as deep as he could go. He hadn’t set out to hurt him after all; but if Sanji was going to make it so damn enjoyable he wasn’t going to be able to hold back. If the cook didn’t respond so fucking beautifully he wouldn’t feel the need to hurt him over and over just to hear his voice.

Soon enough Zoro lost his control. It was so rare for him, but he just allowed his body to take over as the heat in his gut grew stronger. His teeth scraped over every part of Sanji he could reach; his neck, his shoulder, his arm, until he could see scratches forming faintly on the skin. They’d fade quickly, but he wasn’t going for a more permanent type of mark now. The deep bite on Sanji’s shoulder would easily do that and he felt satisfied just glancing upon it. As his hips surged forwards single-mindedly he noted the blond crying out louder and louder, moaning deeply as he felt his orgasm starting to approach.

But just because he was lost in his own pleasure, it didn’t mean he’d forgotten the images from his head earlier. He grabbed for the bottle of suntan lotion again, cursing mentally as he remembered it was now on the floor and lifted Sanji’s hips up to coil his hand around the blond’s cock. He was pleased to find it still erect and didn’t hesitate in stroking him firmly in time with his own thrusts, the strangled cries just driving him on.

Feeling a vigorous clenching around his own erection, he realised with satisfaction that Sanji was about to orgasm, managing a smirk as he felt telltale wetness running down his fingers. But as the muscles clamped down on him, he had no time to pull out; instead opting to push himself as deep as possible as he shot his load inside the blond. A few moments passed as he felt his whole body tense, then he went limp against Sanji’s back, ignoring the whimper of pain as his face pressed the bruise.

There was a sense of victory as he came down from his high that he’d never felt before and he didn’t want it to leave. But, as with all other good things, it started to fade and he came back to himself, reality smacking him in the face like one of the blond’s kicks as he realised _exactly_ what he’d just done. Yet there was no remorse – he was Roronoa fucking Zoro for fuck’s sake – even as he pulled out and tugged up his swimming trunks. He took a moment to admire the sight of Sanji’s abused body as he fully moved away, then reached down to untie his bandana, stroking fingertips down the cook’s side as he did so.

Of course, the second he was free, Sanji wasted no time in flipping onto his back and burying his foot as far into Zoro’s face as he could manage. The split-second before the agony, the swordsman had been able to catch a glimpse of the rage and mortification on the blond’s face, and would have felt bad if he hadn’t gone flying a moment later. As he crashed into a nearby tree he groaned in pain and rubbed the back of his head, eyes on the floor. There was some shifting noise then feet were in his vision and it didn’t take a genius to figure out who it was.

A foot connected with his jaw and then pressed hard against his throat as he was forced to look up at the enraged cook. Maybe he regretted it a little now. A little. Perhaps losing his patience with Sanji’s noise wasn’t the way to go about things. Perhaps forcing himself on him had been going much too far, no matter how good it had felt. Making him orgasm wasn’t exactly going to make up for anything either and it certainly wasn’t going to make Sanji forgive him by any means.

The longer he stared up at him the more uncomfortable he felt. Except for the foot on his throat the cook wasn’t doing _anything_ ; just piercing him with that cool, angry gaze. Minutes passed and still nothing had been done on Sanji’s part. Zoro could have sworn it was getting harder to breathe though he didn’t know if that was to do with the blond or not. It could easily have been guilt, though he wasn’t feeling particularly guilty.

Before he knew it, he was being kicked across the empty area like a ball and made no real move to fight back. Sanji was right to kick the crap out of him; he wouldn’t have let someone get away with doing that to him, either. And of course, the cook didn’t linger. After kicking him about for a while, the blond seemed to be sick of the sight of him and took a few steps back, giving him the most disapproving glare he could muster.

“The joke’s on you, asshole!” Sanji sneered as he began to walk away. “I liked it.”

The swordsman didn’t say anything in response and just watched him go; grateful for being let off so damn easily. He knew the cook could have kicked the crap out of him all day if he so chose, and deep down, he knew he probably would have just let him. Unfortunately he couldn’t say it was entirely down to the fact that he felt bad about what he’d done, since that wasn’t it at all.

Part of him had started to _enjoy_ the beating and perhaps that was what had stopped Sanji continuing on. In any case, he figured he was going to be ignored and treated like shit from now on, so braced himself for that inevitability. But for now, he was starting to feel bored. Wiping the blood from his chin, he sat up and went to get his swords. Maybe some light meditation would be a good way to pass the time from now on.

The next time Zoro spotted Sanji, the blond was wearing a black shirt over his shoulders. He was also with the others and some young girls, and as Zoro made his way over and called to them, he was unsurprised when the cook looked away. He did deserve the cold attitude after all of that. Soon after he arrived, one of the girls was taken captive, and he didn’t have time to think on it any more. They needed to rescue her, and fast.


End file.
